To hear the unheard and notice the unoticable
by miz3mo
Summary: Kagome use to be an average girl but that all changed after the accident. Leaving her fatherless and mute. Try surviving through bullys and foward teachers. Meeting a group of boys that can change everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: February 6, 1998

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Hair color : Raven Black

Height: 5'4

Race: Asian (Japanese)

Brief Description: Short Asian female with long mid-back raven black hair. Wide sapphire Blue eyes.

"Soon...Soon my little kagome. You will be mine." Whispered a deep voice eerily to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fear of the Unknown

I had to admit. I was afraid of going to a new school. Although, it wasn't like I was going to miss my old one. What worried me the most was how the kids at my new school would react when they find out. It was not like I could hide it.

You're probably thinking that I'm talking about a zit the size of a walnut. No, What I'm worried about is when they find out I'm Mute. Will they be like the students at my old school and hurt me? There was just so many questions that ran through my mind.

"Kagome!" Kunloon yelled down stairs, " It's time for school! Get Up!."

The sound of my mom yelling brought me back from my thoughts. I silently sighed and rolled out of bed. I went to my own personal bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

After that was finished I went to my closet to see what I would wear today. The type of school I go to now doesn't have a uniform policy so I could wear what I wanted.

I chose a small black tank- top and Red skinny leg jeans. My accessories would be a silver studded belt and some skeleton ear rings. My shoes would be some black and red chucks. I threw those things on and put my hair in a high ponytail.

"Kagome! Are you finished? Your breakfast is getting cold!" Yelled Kunloon. Kagome quickly made her way downstairs where her mother (Kunloon), Little brother(Sota),Big brother(Miroku) and Grandpa(sonjiro) were sitting at the kitchen table already eating. She Immediately sat down and started eating.

"Well don't you look pretty today kagome" Said Miroku with a smile. At hearing her big brother compliment her, she blushed.

Miroku smirked and looked at his watch. "We should be going kagome, we are going to be late." Kagome nodded and as quickly as she could, went up stairs to her room to grab her things. Once that was finished she met Miroku at his car. "Ready?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded in reply.

'Please let this go alright' Kagome pleaded in her mind.

Today would be a day where she would make new friends, enemies and might even have a chance at romance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miroku and kagome got to their new school 30 minutes late. They both were amazed at the size of the school, if you can even call it that.

"They call this a school? It looks more like a castle." Miroku said in shock. Kagome nodded her head silently agreeing. After staring at the school for 5 minutes, they decided to head inside. "Let's see if we can find the Main Office."

Walking around for 15 minutes and still not finding it, Miroku decided to ask for help. Seeing a group of girls in horrid yellow dresses talking among themselves, he went over and asked them.

"Would you beautiful Ladies happen to know where the Main Office is? You see, I'm new here and I got lost." Miroku put a sad look on his face and The girls could not help but to blush.

"Y-Yeah… The office is this way…" Stuttered the first girl. Miroku had his famous lecherous grin on his face. Knowing how her big brother was kagome watched silently. Throwing an arm over the blushing girl's shoulder, Miroku ask her to lead the way.

The other girls followed their friend and the cute new boy. Miroku had even forgotten about his sister. All little kagome could do was hide her sad face and follow after them. Hoping and praying that today would go alright. She followed Miroku into the Office.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting her schedule from the woman in the office and saying goodbye to her brother, not that he noticed, she headed to class. Knocking quietly on the door, she waited to be called in.

She took a step back as the door opened and a woman in her mid-thirties came out.

"Yes? How may I help you" The woman said with a smile. Kagome blushed and handed the woman a note that basically said she was a new student and she had a special need.

The woman looked up from the note and smiled at kagome. "So your name is Kagome Higurashi? It's nice to meet you, I'm your homeroom teacher ." held out her hand for kagome to shake. "Well now, let's get you Introduced to your classmates."

went in first to tell the class they had a new student. "Class, We have a new student. Her name is kagome Higurashi, please be nice." The class grew into small whispers and conversations amongst themselves.

"A new student?"

"She better not try and take Tamaki-sama from me!"

"I wonder if she is Hot"

"Hopefully she won't be an avid host club follower"

Two boys in the back one with golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes and the other with raven black hair and charcoal gray eyes framed with glasses talked to one another. "Mother, do you have information on the new student?" said the blonde one to his black haired friend. "Not at the moment Tamaki." Replied The black haired boy.

At that moment a Gorgeous, petite raven hair girl walked in. She stood silently in front of the class with her head down. "Class, Please welcome kagome Higurashi."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Last chapter:**_

"_**Class, Please welcome kagome Higurashi."**_

The moment said Kagome's name, Kyouya was already searching her up in his family's data base. Kyouya smirked with his successful research. "Mother? What do you have on her?" Tamaki said curiously to his friend.

"Kagome Higurashi. Age 16. Middle name Emiko. Mother is Kunloon Higurashi. Father is Hiroshi Higurashi. Says that her father is deceased but doesn't give how he died. Grandfather Sonjiro Higurashi. She has two siblings, A Sota and Miroku Higurashi." Kyouya listed off as he read through her file. "There is still a lot to say about her. It's a lot of information."

They looked up when they saw kagome coming their way. Tamaki wore a Bright silly smile on his face, thinking she was coming to talk to him and marvel at his beauty. Yet he was highly disappointed when she walked past him and sat all the way in the back. Kyouya couldn't help but notice that she didn't look star struck at the sight of them. Nor did she swoon at the smile Tamaki sent her way. 'What a strange girl' Kyouya thought.

Author's Note: Im so sorry for the late update but I will update a new chapter soon. Oh! Im also writing a New story about kagome. Please look out for it soon.

Ps. I wont abandon this story I promise. I will still update the chapters. Thanks My loving supporters!

3MO OUT! BYE!


End file.
